


Gara di resistenza

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Gara di resistenzaFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Atobe Keigo x Tezuka KunimitsuAvvertimenti: OOC, PWPPrompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Duello (p0rnfest)





	Gara di resistenza

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Gara di resistenza  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, PWP  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Duello (p0rnfest)

A un comune occhio poteva anche sembrare che, i due ragazzi su quel letto a una piazza, si stessero semplicemente masturbando a vicenda, ma non era quello il vero scopo dell’atto sessuale.  
Era un duello a tutti gli effetti, una gara di resistenza per dimostrare chi dei due sarebbe riuscito a trattenere più a lungo l’orgasmo.  
«Sarai tu a venire… per primo». Cercava di trattenere la voce per non far udire ai loro genitori cosa in realtà stesse facendo al ragazzo che gli aveva presentato come un semplice amico. «Guardati Atobe, sei al limite».  
«Parla per te Tezuka». Anche Atobe cercava di tenere basso il tono continuando a masturbarlo senza tregua. «Sembra che tu stia per scoppiare».  
Non aveva poi tutti i torti, era quasi arrivato al proprio limite ed era certo che l’orgasmo fosse sempre più imminente, ma non è che l’altro fosse in un’altra situazione, anzi, lo vedeva in quelle iridi azzurre quanto ormai il piacere fosse intenso.  
Tezuka adesso che era in gioco, non voleva saperne di perdere, così continuò a muovere la propria mano, sperando di riuscire a coglierlo alla sprovvista, ma non era facile, non quando anche Atobe faceva altrettanto.  
Fra un brivido, movimenti passionali, e l’altro, ecco che tutte e due vennero nello stesso e preciso istante trattenendo gli schizzi di sperma fra i propri palmi per non far sporcate il copriletto.  
«Questo è un pareggio, Tezuka, ma stai certo che la prossima volta ti batterò».  
Keigo si avvicinò al suo volto e, senza nemmeno dire una minuscola parola, lo baciò cogliendolo quasi alla sprovvista.  
Nonostante quella battaglia fosse finita in perfetta parità, Kunimitsu sapeva benissimo che molte altre ce ne sarebbero state e l’unico vincitore sarebbe stato solo il loro incredibile piacere.  
«Lo vedremo».


End file.
